Escape into the Atlantic
by MakotoAce
Summary: After the incidents of CWACOM 1, the FLDSMDFR landed itself on an island, but not without kidnapping its inventor. Flint's friends and family rescue him, but Flint is not in a well condition. Will they get back to Swallow Falls in time? (Note: the story takes place when Flint's friends and family rescue him) [Hilarious FLDSMDFR drawing by my friend; it's an inside joke lol]
1. Chapter 1 - Escape!

_A/N: Yet_ _ANOTHER_ _CWACOM fanfic…_

 _This one is based off of a really badass dream I had last night .3._

 _[The dream was where I was Flint running away from the FLDSMDFR underwater...]_

* * *

Chapter 1: Escape! [Flint's POV]

I don't know how long it's been, but I know it's been months. The FLDSMDFR captured me in my sleep, then brought me to an island more run down than Swallow Falls.

I've been practicing escaping, but it caught me one time. What was my punishment? Well. . .

It force-fed me very harshly; ever since then, I've been coughing up blood. I can't speak; or rather, I can, it just hurts so much and I cough up more blood, so I consider myself having no ability to speak. It also tied me up with spaghetti and slammed me to the ground, and when I tried to run away, I got a giant hot dog to the knee. I screamed in agony, and I couldn't move. It made me a bed and put me on it.

Still, after all this happening to me, I wanted to get the hell out of here. I kept practicing my escape plan, but this time I practiced swimming in a water-filled ditch, since I knew that if I wanted to escape, I had to escape into the Atlantic Ocean.

There's a big path with a giant hole in it, and the ditch is at the end of it next to a broken bridge. Since I can't run, I just hop on one leg. After a while I mastered this, but I had to make the jump. Once, I actually missed the jump since my good knee collapsed, and I fell into the hole. The FLDSMDFR took notice, but didn't care until I coughed up more blood. It sternly warned me not to escape again, but I still practice.

Speaking of which, the FLDSMDFR was going to make it rain more food, so I decided to practice, but got startled when I saw my friends and family running to me. They all jumped the hole with ease.

"Flint!" Dad screamed when he saw me. I put my finger to my lips, signalling him to hush. I pulled a lose hot dog out of the pile of food (I call it the Food Wall) and climbed into a space. My friends and family went inside, while I hid in the food. This was something I've also been practicing, but the FLDSMDFR caught up with my plan, since it knows me too well.

Sure enough, it was searching for me. I leveled my breathing and steadied my heartrate with effort until the FLDSMDFR had gone. I stepped out when I was sure it was gone, and so did my friends.

"C'mon, Flint!" Earl exclaimed. "You still have to tell us what's going on!"

I glared at him. _I can't **tell** you anything, _I thought hopelessly.

I gestured with my hands what was going on with me. I pointed to my open mouth, then grasped my neck. They all looked at me confused, but Manny seemed to know what I was saying. "You can't speak, right?" He asked.

I nodded, then pointed to my knee. After Manny figured out what I was saying, I picked up the hot dog, pointed to the sky, then moved the hot dog in a harsh way.

"Your invention is force-feeding you?" Manny asked.

"Harshly," I rasped quickly. I then scraped ketchup off of the hot dog and made a fake coughing noise, and held up my hands.

Manny's eyes went wide with terror. "And it causing you to cough up blood?!" He exclaimed. I nodded, and he got dead serious. "We need to take him to a hospital, _**now**_."

I hopped with them on one knee, and cleared the hole. I skidded to a halt on the side of the water-filled ditch.

"What do we do!?" Sam asked, glancing at me.

I took a deep breath and plunged myself into the water.


	2. Chapter 2 - Into the Atlantic

Chapter 2 Critical Thinking [Sam's POV]

Flint had the right idea. Manny handed us helmets and we dived in with him. Flint looked around, then saw a door with 78% of its screws out. Flint took out a large toothpick and unscrewed just enough screws for us to get through the door.

Once we did, it was pitch black. Flint shook a flashlight and led the way.

"Did you practice all this, Flint?" I asked, wondering if he did.

I remembered he couldn't speak. He stopped swimming and gave me a thumbs up, which was a yes.

I noticed something wasn't right as we went on, then realized the water was being drained. We stood up, since the water was up to our waists now. Flint coughed; I then noticed he coughed up blood. Manny took off his helmet and said, "If he keeps coughing up that much blood, he'll become dangerously anemic before we can take him to a hospital!"

I gasped, then walked into a tank of water. We appeared to be walking in a marine tank. A woman ran to us and said, "I'm sorry, you can't swim here."

Tim didn't care. "Can you take my son to a hospital, please?! He's coughing up blood!"

The woman frowned. "I can call 911, but it won't do anything, since emergency crews can't get this far."

Another woman came up, overhearing the situation. "They can, however, take a boat to Swallow Falls. They can seek medical attention there!"

That was music to my ears. "When's the next boat coming?"

The second woman took out her phone. "4 hours from now."

"4 HOURS!?" I exclaimed. "Flint doesn't have 4 hours!"

The first woman looked at her clipboard. "Maybe he can write down what happened on here," She said, giving the clipboard to Flint. He look the pen and wrote 1.5 pages of writing down on that paper.

The first woman took the paper and read it aloud. "'My invention, the' FL- FLA- FLU-... wha...? '-is trying to kill me. It force-fed me very harshly when it caught me escaping, and damaged my knee and my throat. I have been coughing up blood since then. The' FLIMIDI- whatever- 'put a tracking device on my arm-'" She got caught off as she observed Flint ripping off a watch-like item off of his wrist, and then a button-like thing from the inside of his wrist. I cringed; this would make him more anemic than ever!

The woman continued reading, "'If what you are saying is true, we're going to swim to Swallow Falls and get help there. I can smell the Atlantic Ocean from here, so all we need to do is either get someone's attention or get to the docks and go to Swallow Falls' hospital.'"

The second woman nodded, eyes wide. "I'm going to make sure this man gets to a hospital," She said as she slipped on an eletric blue helmet similar to ours.

"Me too," The other woman agreed, putting on her neon pink helmet. She picked up a sky blue helmet for Flint, but he shook his head. The woman handed the helmet to Manny, who put it in his bag.

The two women dived into the water, and we all went into the Atlantic Ocean.


	3. Chapter 3 - Uh Oh!

_A/N: I realized earlier today (5/2/18) that I could've worked on this fanfic while I was home at school, but yesterday I was really sick, but here it is anyways :T_

 _Sorry that this chapter is short, I still don't feel too well..._

 _NOTE: Part of this chapter is in the FLDSMDFR's POV._

 _ANOTHER NOTE: Yes, tsunamis occur in the Atlantic Ocean, but not as much as in the Pacific Ocean._

* * *

Chapter 3 [FLDSMDFR's POV] - Oh no!

After I finished making the food, I went down to check on my creator, since I'd been worrying about him. I checked the bed where he was supposed to be, but he wasn't there. I noticed a trail of blood going into a water-filled ditch, and in that ditch was blood floating in the water. I scooped some of the blood on my leg and checked it. Sure enough, it was my inventor's blood. I glanced into the water, letting these "emotions" sink in, but only one thought struck at me.

 _There was only a certain amount of time a human can be underwater._

 _Meanwhile... [In Tim's POV]_

We had gone into the Atlantic Ocean. Flint still refused to wear a helmet, and he was coughing up more blood, and I saw the color gradually fading from his eyes.

"Flint-" I started, but got caught off by everyone looking behind me. I turned around and saw a black dot rise into the sky. It seemingly turned to us, and gradually got bigger.

Flint's blue-gray eyes went wide and he started swimming away, but got submerged under what barely was a tsunami.

"FLINT!" I screamed, seeing my son's head pop up one minute later, his mouth covered in a stream of red. He coughed and looked up at me, his eyes almost completely gray. I started crying seeing him like this, and took my helmet off and put it on his head, and buckled it tight. Flint clutched the helmet, trying to take it off, but froze when he heard a tsunami siren in the distance.

We turned around and saw a massive wave coming towards us. I took a deep breath at the last second and clutched Flint as we got submerged under the wave.


	4. Chapter 4 - Finally?

_A/N: Sorry these two chapters were short, but I was recovering from the flu (supposedly) and I have my SOL's/Finals NEXT WEEK._

* * *

[Sam's POV]

We somehow survived the wave. We swam and swam, and ran into a thunderstorm before getting to Swallow Falls. I glanced to my left and noticed that Tim wasn't there. We was way behind us, shaking Flint, who was still alive, but not looking too good. I was about to swim back, when a police officer asked, "What are y'all doing in the ocean?"

Earl answered, "Flint has been missing for a while, as you know, and we went out to find him, but when we did, we figured out he was anemic."

As he spoke, Flint and Tim came up. The police officer looked doubtful until Tim looked up. The two women who were helping us tried to hold Flint's head above the water, since his helmet fell off in the wave. The officer ran off, but not before telling us, "Swim to the docks. I'll get Swallow Falls' Main Hospital to get there as soon as possible."

I nodded, trying to help my boyfriend to the docks. He let out a sound in-between a disgusted snort and a pleased whimper. He then coughed a bit of blood, but the women eventually helped us get him to the docks.

Flint heaved himself up onto the docks, and five seconds later, nearly the whole island was near the docks. The doctors put Flint on a stretcher and brought him to the ER.

 _4 hours later..._

I sat next to Flint while Tim held his hand. He was conscious, but still anemic. He had an IV in one arm, and blood going in the other. Everyone else was standing near the room's entrance, even Steve, who was watching Flint, eyes wide. The two women were smiling, watching him.

Eventually, Flint spoke. His voice was still raspy, but at least he was able to speak.

"I have to thank all of you, for bringing me here," He said, glancing at the women. "But what are your names?"

"I'm Alice," The first woman said, then pointed to the other woman, who was starting to snooze. "This is Betty. We're sisters."

"Huh!?" Betty woke up, and glanced at Flint worriedly.

"Betty, Alice, thank you," Flint said, smiling.

"Oh, you're welcome," Betty said, exhaling in relief.

There was silence, before Alice asked, "So what is your invention anyways?"

Flint opened his mouth to speak, but got interrupted by Betty. "Is it a black and red tin-can-like object?"

"Erm... yeah, why are you asking?" Flint said/asked awkwardly. "An-"

 _CRASH!_

We all whipped around to the sound of a crash, and Flint sat up. His eyes widened when he saw who- or _what_ \- was in the ER's waiting room, next to a shattered window it broke.

It was the FLDSMDFR.


	5. Chapter 5 - Not What It Seems

**[Sam's POV]**

One of the first things you learn about the FLDSMDFR is that it's **very** protective of its inventor. Once it laid its... erm... eye?- on Flint, it started charging to him, but some ER doctors held it back.

But here's the cheese: it let out a whining noise while they did so, followed by a whimper. It tried shooting food at the doctors, but they dodged.

Flint was hysterical. He was screaming, and his heartrate went from 89 bpm to 104 bpm. The doctors gave him sedatives to calm him down.

 _[2 hours la_ _ter...(FLDSMDFR's POV)]_

I sat on one of those waiting room chairs, very pissed off. I just wanted to see my inventor , since I was worried about him. I whimpered once more, then noticed most of the doctors were off-shift, so I sneaked to my inventor. I eventually found him; everyone else in the room was asleep.

Oh, my inventor looked disturbing! He had that red stuff going into one of his arms, with a yellow-ish liquid in his other. I whimpered, seeing him like this, then landed on his stomach gently. His blue eyes, now more blue than gray, fluttered open. I beeped cheerfully, seeing him alive. My inventor smiled through a mask on his face, but I was taken away from him yet again, and tied to a chair.

"You'll see your inventor soon," A nurse smiled at me. I hissed in return. I _will_ get to my inventor, no matter what.

[... (Tim's POV)]

"Ew," Flint growled as a nurse gave him some oatmeal. She secretly sneaked medicine into it. After they finished feeding him, he coughed. I chuckled, enraging him.

"DAD IT'S NOT FUNNY!" He screamed. "IT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY!"

Flint only curses if he's very angry. I chuckled once more as he coughed. His blue eyes glared at me, and he tugged on the restraints. "IT'S! NOT! _**FUNNY**_!

The nurse eventually gave him a tranquilizer. He fell asleep, eventually.

Me and Sam rested near him. She sighed. "I want him to have my babies..."

"WHAT!?" Flint woke up, and whipped his head around to his girlfriend. Her face turned red, causing Flint to smile in return. "I have to marry you first," He glanced at her.

"Y-you would...?" Sam responded.

Flint smiled. "Will you marry me?"

Sam stared into his eyes. "Yes," She responded.

The two stared into each others' eyes, and all was quiet until a shriek sounded.

Flint's invention squealed. It slammed itself onto Flint. "No wonder you wanted to leave so badly!" It joked. "You wanted to fuck a woman! Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you!"

Flint scowled. "FLDSMDFR, stop! Leave m-me alone!"

It shifted, trying to move closer to Flint, but it slipped on its side and rolled off the bed, screaming, "OOF!"

Flint burst into laughter. His invention got off the floor and slapped him with a slice of pizza. Brent gasped and took it off of Flint. "Sweet! Free food!"

"If you make it produce too much food, it'd feed you too much, and you'll eventually explode!" Flint joked.

Brent stopped, his mouth open and the pizza a few inches away from his face. He smirked all of a sudden. Me and Flint turned around and saw his invention rolling around in the blankets, beeping and chirping happily. Flint wrapped it in a blanket and stuffed it under the bed. It charged out from under the bed, giving Flint a MI.

After hours of playing and goofing off, it eventually turned to 10:00pm, and we all fell asleep. I glanced at Flint, who had his invention in his arms.

As long as my son is happy, I'm happy. I fell asleep, contented for the first time in eternity.


	6. Note

**_A/N: [I know I'm not supposed to do this, but the document for the recent chapter is gone, so I'm making a different document] This story and my account will be on hiatus temporarily, since I haven't updated in a while._**

 ** _In the meantime, I have a Wattpad and I'll work on mainly Danganronpa [V3] fanfics there._**


	7. REVISED ENDING (finally)

_**A/N: After a googol years and a few sacrifices to Naegi and Enoshima later (especially Enoshima my god-), I decided to rewrite this chapter. I was very pissed off with the ending, since it was rushed, so here's a rewrite.**_

 _ **This ending is a lot more darker, fyi.**_

 _ **Oh yea, and don't expect more CWACOM fanfics out of me.**_

* * *

[Sam's POV]

One of the first things you learn about the FLDSMDFR is that it's very protective of its inventor. Once it laid its... erm... eye?- on Flint, it started charging to him, but some ER doctors held it back.

But here's the cheese: it let out a whining noise while they did so, followed by a whimper. It tried shooting food at the doctors, but they dodged.

Flint was hysterical. He was screaming, and his heartrate went from 89 bpm to 104 bpm. The doctors gave him sedatives to calm him down.

There was something... wrong.

But something had egged at me; what if his invention had a bond to Flint?

 _[2 hours la_ _ter...(FLDSMDFR's POV)]_

I sat on one of those waiting room chairs, very pissed off. I just wanted to see my inventor , since I was worried about him. I whimpered once more, then noticed most of the doctors were off-shift, so I sneaked to my inventor. I eventually found him; everyone else in the room was asleep.

Oh, my inventor looked disturbing! He had that red stuff going into one of his arms, with a yellow-ish liquid in his other. I whimpered, seeing him like this, then landed on his stomach gently. His blue eyes, now more blue than gray, fluttered open. I beeped cheerfully, seeing him alive. My inventor smiled through a mask on his face, but I was taken away from him yet again, and tied to a chair.

"You'll see your inventor soon," A nurse smiled at me. I hissed in return. I _will_ get to my inventor, no matter what.

 _[... (Tim's POV)]_

"Ew," Flint growled as a nurse gave him some oatmeal. She secretly sneaked medicine into it. After they finished feeding him, he coughed. I chuckled, enraging him.

"DAD IT'S NOT FUNNY!" He screamed. "IT'S NOT FLUCKING FUNNY!"

Flint only curses if he's very angry. I chuckled once more as he coughed. His blue eyes glared at me, and he tugged on the restraints. "IT'S! NOT! _FUNNY_!

The nurse eventually gave him a tranquilizer. He fell asleep after a while.

I just watched him. It seemed wrong for his own invention to torture him. I didn't care if it had a passion for him; even if it redeemed, this could happen again.

I decided to take matters into my own hands.

I found a chair, then found the chair the machine was on. I took it behind the hospital.

"Wh- What are you going to do to me?" It demanded, struggling.

"I'll end this once and for all," I said, lifting the chair.

"W-WAIT! I'LL CHANGE! I PROMISE! I WON'T HURT INVENTOR AGAIN! DON'T DO THIS! YOU CA-"

I hit the machine with everything I had, ignoring its cries, until it went silent.

The now orange-and-white machine was broken, no electricity in sight. I picked it up, "Sorry, but it's for my son's safety, and everyone else's," and threw it into the dumpster. "Now my son is safe."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well I hope that was better. Imo, it seems better. Now the ending of this fic can stop eating my brain alive.**_

 _ ***falls back into the Danganronpa dumpster***_


End file.
